southparkipediafandomcom-20200215-history
Tommy Appears
ghy |- | align="center" colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; background-color: rgb(12, 124, 12); font-size: 13px; "|'Season 2' 2012 |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; font-size: 12px; "| #Eric Da Douche #Tommy Appears #The Coon is Back #Time Machine #To the Past #Friends to the Past #Army of Chaos #Traitors #Appoligies to Eric #Back to the Present #Full Coon and Friends #SilentMania's Power Change |} Tommy Appears is an episode of Coon and Friends: Timeline Synopsis After not forgiving Eric, Kenny is visited by his future son Tommy to go appoligise for what he said to Eric. Plot At the streets, Kenny is seen pissed while walking back home. Kenny then begins to remember about what he said to Eric and about what he did to him. Kenny then gets inside his house and Carol tells him if he had a nice day Kenny had forgotten to go pick up his sister so Kenny ran back to the bust stop and then picked up his little sister and they both went back home. In the kicthen, Kenny's house is a little cleared up without all the rats. Stuart then starts praying and says that God will give them more money so that they can use the money to redecorate thier house. In the night, Kenny is awaken by an image , Kenny asks who it is and the image says it's his son from the future. Kenny asks for his name and then says it's Tommy. Kenny asks why is he talking to him. Tommy says that Eric changed his life and that's why he wont be poor. Kenny mentions that Eric is a fat bastard who is racist. Tommy also says that Eric has two sons, one evil, one good. Kenny asks who did he marry. Tommy says that Kenny didn't marry and that he had sex with a protistute. Kenny wonders which. Tommy says that Eric got a Cartman to have sex with his father. Kenny gets annoyed here. Tommy says without Eric he wouldn't be born. Then Eric helps Kenny by getting him some money to raise the child, Kenny asks if Tommy is doing very good in school. Tommy says that his doing fine. After Tommy says he must do it before 5 days, he then disappears and then Kenny goes to sleep and says he is going to save his child and stop him self from being poor for another 40 years. Kenny dresses up as Mysterion and walks down all the way to Eric's House. Mysterion gets to Eric's house and then opens the door and runs up into Eric's room. In Eric's room the window is open and note is left. Mysterion reads the note that says: "Dear Mom, I am going to commit some crime again by going on a killing spree so I can go to past and kill past Kenny as he never had the imortal power and then I can erase him." Mysterion is shocked and then calls The Dark One. The Dark One answers the phone call and then gets annoyed because he wants to sleep.